The development of target disks manufactured from carbon-carbon, C/C, composite will greatly enhance the efficiency of X-ray tubes by providing strong, lightweight, temperature resistant material as a replacement for the heavier bulk graphite/metallic disks presently used. The reduction in weight will contribute to energy efficiency. Reinforced carbon will improve reliability over bulk graphite due to better thermal shock resistance and higher mechanical strength which will allow higher rotational speeds and provide faster access time to operational speeds and higher power operation. Because X-ray target disks rotate at speeds of approximately 10,000 RPM, uniformity as well as strength is vital in preventing catastrophic failures and attendant safety concerns. Three dimensional C/C composite disks, investigated previously, utilize a woven architecture for fiber placement which limits the uniformity of the fiber to specific orientations. The concepts to be investigated use non-woven fiber orientations with uniform fiber density in radial and through thickness directions. The outer edge may be wrapped with high strength, high modulus fiber to give the structure the strength and stiffness required to overcome centrifugal forces. High thermal conductivity fiber will be utilized to minimize temperature gradients through the thickness of the disk. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Fabrication of x-ray target disks from C/C composites will result in more efficient, longer lived and safer x-ray targets for industrial, medical, and research applications. Decreased weight and improved heat dissipation will result in reaching operational speeds quicker (of importance in many medical applications) and higher power operation.